Frágil Surpresa
by Carol Lyn
Summary: Até mais. É o que eu espero.


**Nome do autor:** Bela Evans Potter**  
****Ship:** Harry/Hermione**  
****Obs.:** Fic escrita para o Projeto _Breaking the Rules_ da seção H/Hr do 6v. Sem betagem.

_A única coisa HP que eu tenho é minha impressora, o restante é da tia JK._

**- - x - -**

**Frágil Surpresa**

- Já vou! – gritou andando em direção a porta quando a campainha tocou.

- Desculpe a demora, Harry. – disse Hermione entrando no apartamento e tirando o cachecol e o grosso casaco – Crookshanks hoje está atacado, só ficou atrás de mim miando, pisei no rabo dele várias vezes. O difícil é saber o que aquele gato quer! Já dei comida, leite, água, coloquei um cobertor mais quente na casinha dele, e nada melhorou. Deve ser a idade, coitadinho...

- Mione, de coitadinho, Crookshanks não tem nada.

- Mas a idade chega para todos, Harry! E Crookshanks já é um gato idoso.

O moreno balançou a cabeça rindo, Hermione amava aquele gato e ela iria sentir muita falta deste quando ele realmente morrer. E pensando bem, o apartamento da amiga nunca mais seria o mesmo sem os pequenos brinquedos escondidos atrás das almofadas, ou então, perto do cesto de roupas sujas.

Adentraram na cozinha que era pequena e com poucos utensílios e aparelhos, o mais usado com certeza era o microondas. E o local só era organizado porque não necessitava da força de vontade física do homem, um pequeno floreio da varinha e tudo voltava ao seu local de início.

- O cheiro está ótimo, Harry! – disse Hermione analisando os recipientes em cima do fogão – Só gostaria que você fizesse _realmente_ o jantar para mim ao menos uma vez, e não pedindo no restaurante mais próximo.

Harry encarou-a meio envergonhado e deu de ombros – Não sou a melhor pessoa para preparar um jantar, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não sou como você. Mas eu não peço comida no restaurante mais próximo, isso já é exagero. E, também, só pedi comida porque Kreacher não me _visitou_ essa semana.

- Harry! Você sabe que...

- Vamos comer, Hermione? Antes que esfrie. – falou o moreno retirando dois pratos brancos lisos do armário, ele não precisava de mais um sermão de Hermione sobre Kreacher.

A mulher apenas suspirou pesado, não lhe agrava ser interrompida, mas deixou o assusto para outra hora, e Harry havia de escutar em dobro quando acontecesse.

- Qual é o prato do dia em seu restaurante preferido? – não houve resposta imediata, o homem depositou o prato a frente da amiga.

- Descubra por si própria! Bom apetite, Hermione.

Ele sentou-se a frente dela na pequena mesa e sorriu-lhe meio torto, como se para desafiá-la.

- Você não me convence, Harry James. – disse antes de pegar o grafo e saborear a cheirosa refeição a sua frente.

Então ela sentiu por debaixo da mesa os joelhos dele batendo nos seus em um compasso perfeito. _Ele está me testando_.

- AI! Isso doeu! – falou alto levando a mão para massagear a canela, lugar onde recebera um chute da amiga – Foi um golpe muito baixo.

- Literalmente. – sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Hermione Jane.

E novamente ela riu e, além de vitoriosa, marotamente. Não voltou mais nem uma palavra ou olhar para Harry. _Ele que havia pedido, ou talvez não, mas não importa_.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois durante todo o jantar. Harry parecia meio inquieto, como se tramasse algo, mas Hermione tinha certeza que ele estava apenas fingindo para ela se preocupar e _dar o braço a torcer_. Mas não cairia nessa, ela sabia quando Harry planejava algo fora das regras. Levantou-se e pôs os pratos na pia.

- E aí? O jantar estava ruim? – levou as mãos até o peito. Podia sentir Harry bem próximo de si, falando em seu ouvido. _Mas o que raios estava acontecendo?_

Quando se virou para encarar o homem, ele fora mais rápido e tocara seus lábios com os dele. Um toque simples e momentâneo.

- Harry... Isso foi... – sentiu as bochechas corarem e a boca ficar seca, os olhos castanhos lutavam para não se fixar nos verdes.

- Errado? – complementou Harry com um sorriso torto.

A morena então empurrou o outro o mais longe que pode. Estava vermelha de vergonha e raiva, e olhar para a expressão de vitória no rosto do homem não ajudava em nada.

- Sim. É errado! – gritou – Por Merlin! Nem lembro ao certo o porque estávamos discutindo – se é que podemos chamar aquilo de discussão! – era tudo uma brincadeira e... E isso não deveria ter acontecido. Você sabe disso.

- Olha Hermione desculpe, ok? Foi algo sem pensar. – e então, Hermione viu na íris do amigo a culpa estampada.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Não tem nada, não. Eu... Entendo. – consultou o relógio no pulso e sem olha para homem continuou - Tenho que voltar para casa. Tenho que ver como Crookshanks está.

Saiu da cozinha rapidamente, vestiu o cachecol e o casaco sem despregar o olhar dos sapatos. Harry ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, as pernas não queriam obedecer. _É melhor assim_.

- Tchau, Harry! – disse ela abrindo a porta – Obrigada pelo jantar.

- De nada. – com toda a coragem que lhe sobrou, ele encarou-a – O jantar na sua casa, semana que vem, ainda está de pé?

A mulher sustentou o olhar sem piscar, e antes de ser encoberta pela porta disse: – Sim. Até mais.

_É o que espero_. Ele pensou.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Alguém pode me explicar que raios de final foi esse? *a descontente* Bem, o clichê quebrado foi o de Hermione e Harry morando no mesmo apartamento. Pelo menos isso eu consegui nessa fic! o/

Reviews não lindos e bem aceitos! :)

bjO...


End file.
